Corey's Hidden Talent
by Chris Nest
Summary: Corey's been acting strange and secretive lately. Cutting practice short and turning down a potential gig. No one knows what's going on. But Laney is determined to discover Corey's secret. But could it be more then she bargained for? Pairing is Corina
1. Secret Talent

"Here it is folks my second Corina story, I love how much you guys like the new pairing and I will be making a lot more I assure you." Daxter jumps on my shoulders and interrupts.

"Got that right, and don't forget to check out the Halloween special GrojSAW." I shake my shoulders interrupting Daxter before he can go on.

"Without further ado, enjoy the show folks!" I press play and the show begins.

()()()()()()()()

Corey played the last note and looked at the clock, a quarter till five. "That's all for today guys." Corey proclaimed quickly putting his guitar away in it's case.

"A little early don't you think Core?" Laney asked, usually practiced ended at exactly eight o'clock. Corey looked at the clock and shrugged, he seemed eager to be somewhere else.

"Your right fella, but I got to meet someone to talk about a gig." Corey explained and instantly the twins trusted Corey. However Laney wasn't entirely convinced. She put away her bass in it's case and turned back to Corey.

"So where's this meeting Core?" Laney asked hoping for more answers.

"Yeah Corey where's our next gig?" Kin quickly asked following Laney's question.

"It's a surprise, probably our biggest gig ever!" Corey said excitingly. Laney knew Corey could never fake his enthusiasm so she believed him. Corey looked back at the clock knowing he'd be a little late for his practice.

Corey waved goodbye to his friends and closed the garage door. He quickly ran up to his room to get his gear, he grabbed his suitcase out of his closet. He looked outside making sure his friends were nowhere in sight. He hated lying to them but if anyone knew what he did, Grojband's rep would be ruined.

***Secretive Transition***

Morning came in the warm welcoming rays of the sun. Laney rolled out of bed groaning, she always hated mornings. But she got on her usual outfit and grabbed her bass to head to band practice. Luckily it was the weekend so no school. Laney stopped waiting to cross the street when a flier caught her attention.

"Huh, what the?" Laney muttered as she grabbed the flier from the street light pole. The paper was pink and two shaded figures could be dancing at the top striking a pose. Laney was interested. She couldn't help but read the fliers details out loud as she crossed the street.

"Siera's Dance School." She read the name of the school and then found the event details at the bottom. "Come one and all to see the best young dance talent that Peaceville has to offer. State Championships try-outs August fifteenth, eight o'clock." That was two days from now.

"Also debuting for the first time ever, Ritango and Marika. ChaCha Blues." Now that got Laney's attention, these two must be a big deal if their debuting now. Plus announcing it on the flier, she wasn't into dance but this sounded like a great gig opportunity.

"Corey will want to hear this." Laney said as she picked up her pace to hurry to the Riffin house.

***Chacha Transition***

Corey pushed snooze on his alarm clock after his workout last night, his legs were aching all over. On wobbly legs he got out of bed and looked in his closet to make sure his secret was safe. The suitcase was on the top shelf, Corey pushed it back farther to keep it hidden before closing the door.

"Oh crud the guys will be here any minute!" Corey screamed seeing how much he had overslept. He ran to his dresser and dove in coming out in his usual attire. He ran out the door quickly, leaving his signature orange beanie behind on the bed.

He ran straight to the garage to get his equipment ready. Just as he opened the door he heard the twins behind him.

"Morning Corey." Kin called. "Are you ready to rock!?" Kon asked in his excited voice.

Corey turned around to see the twins looking at him, their eyes widened in admiration seeing his hair. Since he started his secret Corey had cut his hair to fit the look. His hair was slightly darker than usual, and a single strand ran down the left side of his face stopping at the height of his nose.

"Diggin the new look Corey." Kin said pointing out his new hair style. Corey's eyes widened and felt his head to finally realize his beanie was missing.

"Oh man my beanie, be right back guys." Corey said before running back upstairs to get his beanie back. He twirled the single strand around his finger actually taking a huge liking to this look. He ran into his room and grabbed his beanie when he heard Trina scream.

"What do you mean you won't be around!?" Trina screamed. Corey rolled his eyes knowing she was on her phone and who she was talking to.

***New Haircut Transition***

Corey returned to the garage to see Laney talking to the twins. "Hey Lanes, ready to rock?" Corey asked.

But instead of answering Laney put her hands behind her back with a sly smile. The twins chuckling to themselves nearly unable to contain their excitement. Corey walked over to Laney and was curious with what she was hiding.

"Whatcha got their Lanes?" He asked. "The perfect gig for Grojband, here." Laney handed Corey the flier she picked up earlier.

Laney watched as Corey read the flier and noticed something odd. He seemed nervous for some reason, she was his best friend so she could notice when something wasn't right. Corey smiled however.

"Great idea Lanes but we don't play tango music." Corey said handing the flier back. Laney along with the twins were honestly shocked. Corey never shot down a gig, this was a first.

"Corey are you nuts!?" Kin asked. "Yeah this is perfect." Kon added.

"I'm sorry guys just not into the whole dancing thing." Corey said picking up his guitar for band practice. But before Laney could say anything else the entire band heard Trina scream out of pure rage.

"How dare you like leave me hanging Mina!? I can't totally ruin my loser brothers band by myself!" Trina bellowed.

The band exchanged looks before ignoring the interruption to practice. Laney however thought today was quite odd. First Corey turns down a gig opportunity, and then Mina ditching Trina. Something wasn't adding up here, but she just couldn't come up with any solution so she let it go... for now.

()()()()()()()()

"Well things are getting good already. Corey's secret, what could it possibly be?" I ask as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"And we'll three reviews before updating so make sure to tell us all your juicy, gossipy, fan girlish thoughts." Daxter says mockingly. I smack behind the head.

"Ow what was that for!?" He asked. "Don't insult our fans, sorry bout that. See ya next time and."

"Stay awesome!" Daxter interrupts.

"Will you stop stealing my line!?"


	2. No Gig for Us

"Hey everyone I'm back with yet another chapter for you all to enjoy." I say as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder to add his own comments.

"And we enjoy writing them, so it's a win win." Daxter says his voice hinted with excitement.

"Well go on and enjoy." I press play and the show begins where we left off.

()()()()()()()()

Corey got his suitcase full of his gear quickly and headed downstairs, he knew he'd be late. Just great, and so close to his big moment.

"Oh yeah." He said as he pulled out his phone and texted the band. No time for practice today, he had to cancel and knew they'd be upset. But he didn't have a choice.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "I gotta hurry."

He opened the door and bolted outside. As Corey was nearly out of sight Trina appeared at the window with an evil grin.

"If my loser brother is like hiding something, I can totally ruin his band!" Trina giggled with devious glee as she decided to follow him. What could possibly go wrong here?

***Evil Plan Transition***

"I'm going to Corey's for practice mom." Laney called as she closed the door and headed for the sidewalk. Just as she turned to head to his house her phone played Disturbia by Rihanna meaning she got a text. She fished out her phone and looked at the message.

_~Practice canceled~ Corey_

Laney sighed and wondered why Corey would cancel. And what she was going to do today. Luckily for her, she received another text except this one was from Kin and Kon.

_~Meet us at Siera's, asap~ RockTwins_

Laney shrugged and decided it was better then sitting at home. Beside maybe she would get some answers to Corey's odd behavior. She turned and headed for Peaceville unsure of what she would discover.

***Chacha Transition***

"Hey guys, so what's up?" Laney asked. Kin and Kon were sitting across the street from Siera's Dance School, Laney looked over at the school and could see figures dancing already.

"We're going to get that gig." Kin said. "This could be our big chance." Kon added.

Laney admitted they were right but never out loud. Grojband needed a good gig, and this dance school was just what they'd been looking for. She didn't say a word, she just crossed the street heading toward the school. Kin and Kon exchanged looks before quickly following the quick tempered red head.

Laney pushed open the see through glass door causing a bell to ring. Kin and Kon followed closely behind. It was some kind of front office, the girl at the front office looked bored as ever. Reading a magazine and chewing bubble gum.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Siera." Laney said getting the girls attention. The girl sighed and pressed a button and spoke into a small speaker.

"Ms. Stone, some kids are here to see you." She mumbled before returning to her magazine. Seconds later the trio heard a feminine voice sounding incredibly irritated. Wonderful. Without warning a gorgeous tanned girl in her mid twenties burst through the door immediately seeing the trio.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." Siera said sounding calm now. But by the sound of her voice Laney knew she was the one screaming. Siera had black flowing hair, perfect tan, perfect hourglass figure, and perfect green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans. Laney was bewildered, everything about her looks were drop dead perfection.

"Stop gawking and speak, I'm in the middle of training my prized pupils." Siera ordered obviously impatient. Laney looked behind her to see Kin and Kon lovestruck over Siera. She couldn't blame them either.

"Our band would like to play at the try-outs, your flier said you needed music." Laney said crossing her arms over her chest to show some kind of authority. Siera looked over the three observing each one of them.

"You wouldn't happen to be Grojband... would you?" She asked. Laney smiled.

"One hundred percent." Laney answered sure she had gotten the gig. But boy was she wrong.

"Absolutely not!" Siera bellowed. All three gasped in shock. "My star pupil Ritango has personally banned Grojband from being anywhere near the building during try-outs!"

Laney's shock quickly turned to rage and she couldn't stop the words that came next. "Awe who cares, Ritango probably isn't worth our time."

Siera's eyes widened in shock and she smirked. "He said the same about you, especially you." Siera snarled like the words were venom on her lips.

"Siera is something wrong?"

Laney gasped as she looked at the door leading to the dance room. There Mina stood wearing unbelievable dress that barely covered her at all. A blue skirt in strips like tango dancers wore, and strapless blue tank top. Her stomach was revealed and the entire outfit had hints of gold here and there.

Siera straightened herself out like she had done something wrong. "No nothing is wrong Marika, I was just telling these three to leave."

Laney cut her off. "And insulted the oh so great Ritango." Siera glared daggers toward Laney. If looks could kill, Laney be dead ten times already.

"What are you doing here Mina?" Kin asked breaking the silence. Mina sighed and explained.

"I learn to dance here. I am Marika, the female dancer of the Chacha Blues." Mina explained short and sweet but of course Kon spoke up cutting off Laney before another smart remark came up.

"Your Ritango's dance partner?" He asked. Mina looked at each of them and gave a playful sly smirk.

"And his girlfriend." Mina said proudly. Laney was shock to see Mina so confident in herself. Ritango must mean a lot to her. But she wanted this gig and wouldn't give up.

"Can you convince Ritango to let Grojband play at the try-outs?" Laney asked. It'd be easy for Mina to do that but of course things were never that easy.

"No, I don't want you there either. Besides Ritango has more talent then your entire band combined." Mina spat before turning with unbelievable swagger. The trio's jaws dropped as Mina left.

Next thing they know they're being thrown out the door. Their rear skid against concrete, Siera sticks her tongue out at Laney before slamming the door. Laney glared back at the door absolutely furious, not only were they denied the gig but she dissed Grojband.

"What now Laney?" Kon asked.

Laney thought about it and wanted to give Ritango a piece of her mind. And the try-outs were tomorrow, a plan already forming in her mind. She turned to the twins with a devious smile.

"We'll sneak in and play tomorrow night. Plus I'd like to have a 'chat' with Ritango." Laney said already looking forward to tomorrow night.

()()()()()()()()

"Things are beginning to get interesting, wouldn't ya say Dax?" Daxter jumps onto my shoulder to answer my question.

"Yep, and I'm eager to see what happens next." Daxter says reminding me of the reviews I need.

"Oh yeah, I need three reviews before continuing. So tell Dax and I your thoughts." I explain as Daxter steals my line as usual.

"See ya next time and stay awesome!"


	3. Busted

"Hey guys it's your favorite hero Daxter here with some shocking news!" Daxter says and looks around with a sigh. "As you can see Chris isn't here."

Pecker shockingly flies in next to Daxter and interrupts. "Chris is talking to Samos the Green Eco Sage about a special offer. He will be back by the end of this chapter."

"I miss Chris already... the sooner he get's here the faster you can leave!" Daxter points out.

"Ignoring the snide remark toward my intelligence, please get yourselves some popcorn, a drink or two, and enjoy the show." Pecker says just as he presses play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey had just packed up his suitcase with his 'special' gear. He headed downstairs and out the front door, he snuck a glance at his watch to see it was nearly eight. He had ten minutes left. He hurried down the street toward town, unaware that his sister was watching his every move.

"I am like totes excited about this!" Trina muttered with glee as she snuck out the front door and toward her car. As she entered the garage she was shocked to see the other three members of Grojband walking down the sidewalk toward town.

"Hmm." Trina began to think, she didn't have Mina. Upset band members following her loser brother. Her thoughts clicked together forming a very unlikely plan. But it was a good plan nonetheless.

Trina quickly got in her car and started it up, wanting to hurry to catch up with her loser of a brother. Headlights flashed on and the engine purred as she pulled out of the garage and headed toward the other members of Grojband. In record time she drove down the road a few feet and skidded to a stop next to the band catching them all off guard.

Laney exchanged looks with the twins unsure of who was driving, that is until Trina rolled down the window. Laney rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh this can't be good." She muttered and luckily Trina hadn't heard her.

"Garbage band, I have a totes cool plan that involves you three." Trina said, the devious smile never leaving her face. Kin and Kon just shrugged but Kin answered anyway.

"Why would we help you with anything?" Kin asked. "Last I remember you kinda hate us." Kon added.

Trina leaned back in her seat and considered backing out of her plan but sadly she needed back-up. So she cut the act and cut right to the point.

"Look, I want to know why my idiot of a brother is totally acting weird lately. I'm like guessing you want to know to." Trina explained and Laney pieced it together pretty quickly what Trina was proposing.

"So you want us to work together?" She asked making the twins eyes widen in pure shock.

"Like for a very short time, so do we have a deal?" Trina asked extending her hand for Laney to shake. Laney looked back at Kin and Kon looking for a answer. They just nodded. So with a heavy sigh Laney shook Trina's hand muttering one word.

"Deal."

***Dance Recital Transition***

Trina pulled the car up and stops. Her jaw drops along with Laney, Kin, and Kons. In front of Siera's Dance School were a massive group of screaming fan girls. Sadly they lost track of Corey but this was insane. Laney could read the signs some were holding, everyone of them having something to do with Ritango.

"Guess Ritango's kind of a big deal." Kin said sheepishly. "How exactly do we get in Laney?" Kon asked.

"The back door of course, come on." Laney answers as she gets out of the car. Kin and Kon quickly follow eager to find out just how big a deal Ritango was. Especially with so many fans.

"Like hurry, I don't have all night." Trina called as she leaned back for a nap.

Laney led Kin and Kon around the massive group of girls, their screams ear piercing. Laney pushed through pulling the twins behind her. Muttering excuse me from time to time they eventually reached the side of the building. Kin and Kon were panting as the girls screamed louder.

"Why don't we have this many fans?" Kon asked trying to block out the screams.

"I don't know, but there's gotta to be at least a thousand out there." Kin answers.

"And here's our v.i.p. Entrance." Laney says mockingly as she pushes open the back door and motions for Kin and Kon to follow her.

Of course they listen, the hallway full of doors, most of them were dressing rooms and the others were storage. Kin found one door that the noise was blasting out of. Laney cracks the door and peeks to see that a small majority of fan girls were inside waiting for the show. All of them of course, here for Ritango.

"May I have your attention please!?" A voice called from the center stage. The crowd was circling the dance room, fans only allowed so close to the show. Laney looked over the see of fans to see Siera was the one speaking.

"We all know who your here to see... don't we ladies?" Siera asks and instantly every girl there begins to scream and chant Ritango over and over again.

Laney and the twins edge closer trying to get the best view possible. Soon the trio are right at the edge hidden behind three fans girls with huge signs. Just barely able to see through the cracks in their signs.

Siera smiled and continued. "It is with great honor that I present to you, Ritango and Marika, the Chacha Blues!" Siera says earning another scream from the fan girls.

Suddenly a path clears revealing a red carpet pathway. The fans quiet down and wait in anticipation. The doorway has no door but a curtain of blue fabric in strips hanging loosely down. Laney watches as Mina aka Marika steps out in yet another beautiful dress.

The top was sapphire colored as a single strap held it up over her right shoulder. Stopping just underneath her chest revealing her stomach for them all to see. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a gold streak through it. The bottom was a skirt that sparkled sapphire and amber colors when she twirled. The skirt stopped just above her knees. Lastly she was wearing sapphire colored dancing shoes .

"There's Mina..." Kin said. "But where's Ritango?" Kon added before Kin could finish.

Mina walked forward normally and the crowd lay silent knowing how this routine was supposed to go. Laney, Kin, and Kon however didn't have any clue how this went. Without warning the fan girls screamed their hearts out as the curtain was pushed to the side. Of course the fans blocked Laney's view.

"No, no, no Ms. Stone... you did not pronounce my name correctly." The familiar voice rang out and the crowd quieted down again but were still giggling. Laney still couldn't see but her eyes widen at the sound of the voice.

"My name, goes like this." The person paused just as Laney cut through the crowd into the front row and her eyes widened like saucers. He was wearing long loose blue pants with orange highlights down the sides, black dancing shoes and what made her cheeks heat up was the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. Revealing the small six-pack he had, she had never known he had worked out.

Standing there with a microphone was her best friend and life time crush Corey.

**Link to Music: ** watch?v=OzMURyGo_9s

"Riiiitaaangoooo!" Corey said in a deep and husky voice driving the girls wild and chanting his stage name. Corey suddenly wrapped an arm around Mina's waist and pulled her close.

Laney watched how their feet moved amazed of Corey's style and grace as he moved along with Mina. Corey dipped Mina and lowered her into the splits as he posed behind her. Corey striking the pose of an "A" with his legs. In a flash as the song picked up Corey pulled Mina through his legs where she was behind him, Placing a hand on his shoulder she turned him toward her and using one finger traced his chest up to his jaw.

With ease, Corey spun her around and moved gracefully with his arms around her waist. They purposely danced next to the fans where girls swooned over him as he dipped/swayed Mina in front of them. Laney wasn't upset just surprised to see Corey knew how to dance, and very well as a matter of fact.

Corey and Mina's feet matched with each step along with the beat of the slow elegant song. Corey's body acting like it followed every note. It was like he was when he playing music, but now he was the instrument.

The girls screaming their hearts out making Laney's ears ring. With a twirl Corey wrapped his arms around Mina's waist and pulled her close under a spotlight. The rest of the building darkened

As the song finished Corey dipped Mina once more and crashed his lips to hers, making the crowd go crazy. Mina's hands snaked around his neck pulling him closer. Laney at that moment felt her heart tear itself to shreds. Her eyes stinging with tears of betrayal.

***Backstage Transition***

Corey walked into his dressing room with a towel around his neck, his body glistening with sweat. Tonight was incredible, by far the largest crowd he had performed for. The reason he was so well known was because someone had recorded him practice. Next thing he knows fan girls are swarming to see him.

"My star pupil a wonderful performance as usual." Siera says in a sing song kind of tone as she enters his dressing room.

"Thanks Siera... and the judges?" He asked, knowing they had watched him from somewhere in the crowd. Siera pulled out three pieces of paper and handed them to Corey. Each of them had a huge ten written in bold black.

"No way, a perfect score!?" He starred at the numbers feeling his heart going wild.

The door clicked and both student and teacher looked to see Mina there with a smile. Obviously she heard the news. Siera looked between the two and decided to leave them alone. So she walked out and closed the door behind her softly. Just as the door clicked Mina ran into Corey's arms screaming with joy.

"We did it!" She cried over and over again, jumping up and down in his arms.

Mina suddenly pressed her lips to Corey's again melting into his embrace. His arms were already around her waist so he pulled her closer savoring the kiss. Without warning Mina snaked her arms around his neck and next thing Corey knew they were playing tonsil hockey.

"Interrupting something are we?" A feminine voice asked making Corey's heart freeze. Mina froze as well. They broke apart and looked at the door with wide eyes. There stood Laney, Kin, and Kon, Laney looking absolutely livid.

()()()()()()()()

"Hey guys I'm back! And the house is surprisingly in one piece." I mutter as I enter the theater room and without warning Daxter bolts to my shoulder hugging my head.

"Bout time you got back! Do you know how hard it is to listen to birdbrain go on and on about himself!?" Daxter asks me quickly obviously upset about being left with Pecker. I chuckle.

"It's good to be home Dax." I say.

"Ahh Chris, you have returned safely I see." Pecker says as he flies over and hovers in front of me. "So what did Samos want?"

"Samos wants to train me to become a Sage of Light and Dark Eco. But I'm not sure I want to." I say still considering the idea. Daxter nudges me with his elbow and sighs dramatically.

"Eco this, eco that, the precursors know we've had more then our fair share of eco." Daxter says mockingly andI can't help but chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Chris needs three reviews before updating again." Pecker explains.

"And don't forget to." I say but Daxter interrupts as usual.

"Stay awesome!"


	4. Flashback and Jealousy

"Hey guys I'm back with another rocking chapter of Corey's Hidden Talent." I say as my partner Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And Chris is still thinking about becoming a sage, if any of you are wondering." Daxter adds, completely off topic as well. I roll my eyes.

"Dax it's no big deal, just start the show." I say and he mumbles something as he grabs the remote and presses play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey starred in complete shock and for the first time was speechless. He didn't know how to explain himself or his actions recently. Laney along with the twins continued to stare him down waiting for a explanation.

"So... exactly when were you going to tell us Corey?" She asked.

That stung since she had always called him by her usual pet name. She only used his full name when she was ticked off. And man did he mess up this time.

"Aren't we friends Corey?" Kin asked. "Yeah friends tell each other everything." Kon added along with his brothers question.

Corey sighed and tucked the stray stand of hair behind his ear. He still didn't have a shirt on, just his dancing shoes and customized pants. Which Siera had bought several pairs for him in different colors and styles.

"We're waiting Corey?" Laney said getting impatient.

"I'm sorry guys." Corey muttered. "I just didn't want to ruin Groband's image ya know. Dancing isn't something a guitarist usual does."

Laney understood that, Corey was protecting them. But by the reaction of those girls out there she could've guessed Grojband's fan base would've exploded if they discovered his secret. But that left another thing.

"That makes sense, we understand Corey." Kon said running over and wrapping Corey in a huge bear hug.

"That still doesn't explain how you two happened." Laney said gesturing to Corey and Mina, Mina's cheeks flushed. Kon put Corey down and he engulfed a huge breath of air. Kon's hugs would break his back one day but he would accept one any day.

"Well Mins is the one who got me into this stuff actually." Corey pointed out.

Laney felt a tiny stab at her heart hearing the pet name he had given Mina. It's like life one laughing in her face. But she kept her cool, and listened.

"Can't remember when but I remember how it happened." Corey said before going into the story.

***Flashback Transition***

Mina was inside Trina's room doing her nails as usual, listening to Trina rant on and on about Nick Mallory. Glancing at her watch she realized that it was almost time for her to get ready for Siera's. Dancing was her career no doubt, she loved it. But she could never find a dance partner she was comfortable with. She sighed and went back to work on Trina's nails.

Corey on the other hand was inside the garage exercising. He was hanging from a steel rod with his legs pulling himself over and over again. His hands behind his head. After about the twentieth one he dropped down feeling his sore body. He had decided to work out to keep his body in shape. So far he had a mild six pack going on, and with more work it'd only get better. Finally Corey grabbed the music disc he had hidden in the couch cushions and put it into the stereo system.

"I need to go Trina, my Mom's expecting me." Mina said looking back up at Trina. A complete lie but she believed it every time. Trina rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Like fine, go on but be back tomorrow right after school. We have like work to do and stuff." Trina said and Mina quickly put the nail polish up and left Trina's room. Glancing at her clock on more time she had thirty minutes left.

She walked downstairs and out to her car when she heard something. She listened closely and followed the noise right to the garage door. She slowly lifted the door a crack and peeked under, her eyes widened in shock at the sight. There Corey was dancing with a level of grace and passion she didn't know existed.

"Wow." She whispered in amazement.

Corey moved his body to every note of the song, and it was the same song she practiced to at home. Mina continued to watch mesmerized by the way his body flowed so easily with the music. Just as Corey formed his signature pose he grabbed his beanie and threw it to the couch. Gathering her courage she pushed open the garage door catching him off guard.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he grabbed the remote and turned his music off. "How much of that did you see?" He asked right after.

"Enough... your good at it you know." Mina said nervously unsure of where this conversation was going. Corey looked at her with confusion.

"Thanks, how would you know?" Corey said as he reached over the couch to grab his beanie. But Mina didn't want him to put it back on. She liked how he looked without it, why he always wore it she never knew.

"I dance to." She answered feeling insulted by his question.

He looked back at her and couldn't help but imagine Mina dancing. His cheeks heated up instantly to a deep shade of crimson. Corey had one question to ask and wasn't sure if he should or not. But he made his choice but she beat him to it.

"Can I dance with you?" She asked suddenly catching him off guard, that exactly what he was going to ask her.

Corey had wondered what having a dance partner was like. He had never experienced dancing with another person, he had only practiced by himself. Mina however had several dance partners that just couldn't keep up with her, plus they all made her feel dirty. This somehow felt... different.

Corey put his beanie down and grabbed the remote. "I guess, just don't tell anyone." He said and pressed the play button starting the music again.

"I won't tell, you have my word." She said.

***End of Flashback Transition***

"And since then one thing led to another." Mina said as Corey snaked an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Laney felt her heart fighting itself over this. One half hated Mina, another half wanted Corey to be happy.

"What are we standing around for anyway. Mins and I won the so how bout we go celebrate?" Corey suggested.

Kin and Kon agreed without hesitating, Laney waited as they left and Corey poked his head into the room. "Comin Lanes?" He asked.

She looked back at him and nodded. "I'm coming Core, just thinking." She said and followed him.

Her heart was still wrestling with itself unsure of what to do. But no matter which side won she would do one thing regardless. She was going to tell Corey about her crush on him. And she would do it tonight.

()()()()()()()()

"Well the story is nearing it's close, probably two chapters left. And a special surprise for you Corina fans." I say as Daxter interrupts me.

"You bet, a new Corina story called 'Prom Night' will be published when this story is finished. So right after you read the last chapter go and read Prom Night." Daxter explains.

"You heard right folks, we need three reviews before updating." I say.

"So tell us your juicy gossipy thoughts." Daxter adds.

"And stay awesome!"


	5. More Flashbacks and Revenge

"Hey folks I'm back with another chapter and a special newsflash at the end." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder to add his comments.

"What are you waiting for!? Go on and read!" Daxter says grabbing my remote and presses play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey and Mina were in their usual attire as they left the dance school and headed for Trina's car. As they stepped in Trina questioned Mina almost immediately. After explaining the story Trina was about to verbally attack Mina but a warning look from Corey shut her right up. Trina mumbled something to herself as she started the car and drove.

"So Corey when did you and Mina get together?" Kin asked obviously wanting more details. Laney looked at him suspiciously and he just shrugged.

"Boys can like gossip to Laney." He said defending himself. Corey chuckled as he snaked a arm around Mina's waist pulling her to him. Laney dropped the subject, but she had noticed Trina clench her fists. Obviously the relationship was infuriating her, Laney smirked at the thought.

"Okay I'll tell." Corey said and pondered trying to remember how long and when he had fallen for Mina. Mina noticed his confusion and continued for him.

"It happened around three months into the program." Mina said.

***Flashback Transition***

"No, absolutely not!" Siera bellowed making Corey and Mina upset just hearing that they'd done something wrong again. Corey had a towel draped over his shoulders, his body glistening with sweat. Only wearing his dance pants and shoes as usual. Mina was no different, wearing a turquoise dress that clung and showed off the curves of her body.

"We did everything right, what did we do wrong?" Corey asked obviously angered.

Siera pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Mina was just like Corey, covered in a thin layer of sweat and exhausted. Siera wondered if she should tell them what had gone wrong. Finally she decided to tell them.

"Your dancing is perfect, flawless. But it's you two, your missing something." Siera said.

"What!?" The duo asked in unison. Siera smirked seeing their reaction. Obviously they didn't understand what she was saying. So of course she would explain what they were missing.

"What do all true dancers have in common? Passion... you see you two are lacking the true passion of dancing. You have to find something to dance for so your determined to put your body and soul into your dance." Siera explained hoping her two prized students would understand.

"So we need to find our passion, that's all?" Mina asked understanding fully.

"Yes. Now you two can practice for another hour before I have to close up, think about what I've said and learn from it." Siera said as she headed into her office leaving the duo in the dance room.

Corey stood up and rubbed his face and chest with the towel, his hair glistened with sweat so he dried it off the best he could. Mina stood up as well wondering where her passion was. It could be a number of things, dancing was the one thing that made her feel like herself. So what could it be?

"Mins you okay?" Corey asked. She smiled at his little pet name for her, he gave them to his best friends she knew that. Laney had one to but she'd grown used to the name. She had even grown fond of it.

"I'm fine just wondering." She answered looking at him with a small smile.

"Me to. I don't get the whole passion thing." Corey said honestly confused about the whole concept. Mina found this humorous at times. He wasn't very smart when it came to school work, but when it came to dancing he drank the knowledge up. She knew he was determined to find his passion now just to put his mind at ease.

"Well let's practice while we got the chance." Mina said as she walked over to the stereo. She found a disc that read 'Passion'. Curious she grabbed the disc and put it in, as the song started she found Corey and offered him her hand. He smiled and took her hand softly.

**Mambo Number Five by Lou Bega**

Corey looked shocked hearing the song and it didn't take long before he snaked a arm around Mina's waist pulling her close. With the song playing at full blast the two danced determined to get better. Corey stayed as close as possible to her as he held her close and swayed his body with hers. Normally Corey would sing along but he was a little distracted at the moment.

Mina's heart began to flutter in her chest as the song picked up, her heart always fluttered when she danced but this felt different somehow. It was like fireworks going off in her chest, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she rested a hand on Corey's chest as he pulled her to him. She looked up into his eyes and noticed the blush spreading on his expression. She smiles as he pulls her under him through his legs.

She turns around just in time to lock eyes with him as he turns around. Mina twirls toward him with a smile on her face, she feels his hands on her hips as he dips her. His hand resting on the small of her back pulling her closer, in a flash she brings her legs up and his hand rests on her thigh holding her leg there. Her thigh rests against his as he pulls her closer to him. Mina wraps a arm around his neck and rest her other hand on his chest. Just as the song ends.

Both of them have a layer of sweat causing their bodies to glisten. Mina can't tear her gaze away from his eyes as she tries to catch her breath. When did dancing make her heart go wild like this? Corey was looking at her with a surprised expression, he just like her, was desperately trying to catch her breath. Mina looks at Corey in new way without meaning to, noticing a number of things.

The abs beginning to form, his heart beating under her hand frantically, his arms strong as they held her, his hands gentle and comforting against her skin. And finally looking at his face, those eyes held such care, compassion, and determination. Her grip tightens on the back of his neck. Corey feels her grip and looks at her with confusion.

He looked at Mina differently now. Her silk soft hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, the way her clothes clung to the curves of her body, the way her touch made his heart go crazy with excitement. Finally he looked at her face. Her eyes held passion, courage, and stubbornness. He could see the abuse his sister had put her through and admired her courage to take that every day.

"Mina." He mutters but doesn't get to finish.

Because she has pulled his lips to her causing a passionate lip lock. Corey closes his eyes and returns her kiss. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Before they know it Corey has Mina pushed up against a wall deepening their kiss. His arms snake around her waist holding her close like she disappear any second. Corey feels something run along his bottom lip and opens his mouth. Now playing tonsil hockey their kiss turns fiery as neither of them want to let go.

"That... was... amazing." Mina pants as they finally break their kiss. Her back is against the wall, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist refusing to release him.

"So... intense... wow." Corey says nearly incapable of speech. His first kiss he expected to be simple and sweet. This was fiery, passionate, mind blowing, and on a whole new level of awesome.

***End of Flashback Transition***

Kin, Kon, and Laney are all starring at Corey shocked that he even had that kind of energy.

Or that he would even do that, their first kiss involved tongue. How often does that happen? Not to mention Mina's legs wrapped around his waist, Laney blushed at the thought. Corey was smiling with an arm around Mina's waist, Mina's head resting on his shoulder. Both waiting for a response.

"Didn't know you had it in you Corey." Kin said still shocked by the story. Corey chuckled along with Mina's giggle. Their first kiss was in words... unique.

Trina was still driving furious now, Mina had gotten her first kiss first. Trina finally saw the restaurant and skidded to a halt with the car. Everyone got out quickly, Kin still complimenting Corey on his job well done. Kon had joined the conversation as well. Laney was quiet.

Trina's anger continued to boil at the thought of her idiotic brother and her lackey kissing. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Her anger reached it limit meaning one thing, her fists clenched, her teeth grinding. She was going to 'remind' Mina who exactly was in charge. But not now... she'd wait till they got home. When her brother wasn't around.

()()()()()()()()

"Another chapter complete and another step closer to the end. What will happen next and what does Trina have planned for Mina?" I ask as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"And for all of you that have read Corey Unleashed. The sequel, All 4 One, is now up and running." Daxter announces with a dynamic pose.

"Before updating we need three reviews." I announce.

"So tell us your thoughts." Daxter says.

"And stay awesome!"


End file.
